Light Nature Metallica
Light Nature Metallica is a combo control deck type. Details It focuses on the effect of Jack, Bei B to easily fill the battle zone with Metallicas in the early turns and use them to spam various high cost finishers or trigger an Alternate Win ability. Due to Jack, Bei B's inevitable direct ban, this is now no longer viable. Main cards Nature candidates Light candidates Multicolored Candidates Colorless candidates Finishers How to use Use Jack, Bei B and Crista, First Squad to ease the summoning of your creatures, as well as Bernine, Dragon Armored to draw. Just Labyrinth, Scale of Offense and Defense and Jack's effect of tapping your own creatures can be used on Metallicas to abuse their reverse blocker effects. Once there are enough untapped creatures and hands they can be used to summon finisher creatures. At the early stages of the game, the player must collect Jack, Bei B, Crista, First Squad and Bernine, Dragon Armored as fast as possible and spam metallicas to draw cards. Deathmatch Beetle and Defense Armor, Absolute Fear stops most metagame plays. Makuro, Strange Stone is very useful as it is a 2 hand advantage for Bernine. Faywon, Green Knowledge Silver can be added to redirect attacks to Deathmatch beetle. After enough creatures are assembled, a few finishing options can be performed: * Summon Wald Brachio, Absolute World King, or VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" by tapping 11 mana or creatures. The player then can tap it for a big wall. Next turn the opponent usually cannot do anything so summon Moai Land, Ancient Paradise, world break with wald and win. * After amassing enough creatures to bring out all combo parts, bring out Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss and use it to summon Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 and cast Just Labyrinth to win. This is generally not optimal as Shakogairu must not be untapped or leave the mana zone or the player cannot win due to lacking Water mana to summon Shakogairu, leaving him open to Mana burn. It also requires more combo parts in one copy making it less effective. * Bring out as many Metallica attackers as possible and send out Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening and untap them with Scale of Offense and Defense. Go for an all out attack and win while Immovable, Proud Soul and Maruhavaan, Red Attack Silver protects your creatures. This is the least desirable method for finishing as it leaves the player open to various shield triggers such as those that prevent attacking or blocking or mass tappers, and if the player does not have enough Faywons, it only takes one tap all spell to reverse the tides. * Amass 10 creatures then summon The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy. Untap it with Scale and use its Mega Metorburn to win the game. While it is the most efficient way to finish, it suffers from several weaknesses, including Shuff, Eureka declaring 2 so the player cannot finish, and discards and removal can easily interfere with the player's plans. As the whole deck is designed to bring the finishers out, 1 copy of each finisher is enough. However, the player may desire 1 more copy of finisher if he is worried of both the finisher and Aurora of Reversal in shields. Weaknesses If one does not manage to bring out Jack, Bei B and Crista, First Squad at the start of the game, a quick rush like Redzone or Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill can easily plow through this deck. If in the first four turns a reverse blocker defense cannot be established, the game is lost. Also, Oriotis, Control Wings and Yadoc, Beast Army will prevent this deck from running properly. Since most of the finishers are packed in 1 copy, if it and the other key parts are in shields it will be very hard to recover. Therefore, the player may want to pack 2-3 copies of a finisher and forgo Aurora of Reversal and Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss for this purpose. Relying on The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy as a finisher can prove difficult due to its 10 creature requirement, thus making one prone to discards and removals. The deck itself can be slowed down by mana burn as well. If a Shuff, Eureka manages to stop Scale of Offense and Defense, bringing out The End of the Universe will be easily countered. Template Builds Norampmetallica.jpg|Light Nature Metallica with Lockdown Finishers Shakogairumetallica.jpg|Using Shakogairu as a finisher Aven Bei B Metallica.jpg|Using Diamond Aven as a finisher Universe Metallica.jpg|Using The End of Universe as a finisher Category:Deck Type